One-Shot Requests!
by ilovegirls507
Summary: I know there's like a million of these on the Austin & Ally Fanfiction site but please give it a go! Thank you!
1. Authors Note - The Rules

**Dear Readers,**

So as my wonderfully original title suggests, this is a one-shot request fanfic. I have hardly any rules or regulations for these one-shots, but I will go over some basic shit that may (or may not) clear everything up.

1. Ratings - Well, seeing as I have put this in the M-Rated section of the Austin and Ally Fanfiction site, it should imply that I'll be accepting any requests that wish their one-shot be from either a K, K+, T and M. So yes, any rating is completely fine with me.

2. Characters - Okay, the characters I'm excepting to write about will be:

- Any character with an appearance in Austin & Ally,

- Any member of R5,

- Any member of the Austin & Ally cast,

- Finally, some people that are connected to any individual that falls into the above catagory (Maia Mitchell, Vanessa Marano, Ryland Lynch, Stormie Lynch, Mark Lynch... etc).

- I will not be accepting made up characters or (I'm afraid) yourself as an individual. I have two reasons for this; 1) Things can get more complicated as I'll have to ask for more detail about this character/individual. 2) The Internet is a dangerous place, and for your own safety I don't want you to publicly put a whole heap of potentially private information online for lots to see. I'm really sorry about this, but I hope you understand.

3. Pairings - I am willing to write one-shots of any pairing as long as the pairing includes both characters/individuals mentioned above. So yes, it can be the usual Auslly or Raura, or more unusual Cassidy/Austin or Elliot/Ally. It can also be a heterosexual pairing, so girl/girl or guy/guy. I WILL NOT be accepting sibling pairings in a romantic/sexual relationship. You may however request to have a friendship pairing between siblings.

4. Genres - If someone isn't quite sure what a genre is, it is basically a catagory to place the one-shot in. I'm happy to do any genre. I know some may think this is unnessesary but I find it helpful espaicially if under the likely circumstance someone request Austin/Ally. They give me a summary, fine. However, if there is no genre and instead of a romantic fic, they wanted it to remain a friendly relationship but if I don't know that, I'd probably write it on a more romantic side.

Here are some genres, if you have any you'd like, then please let me know;

- Romance,

- Erotica,

- Friendship,

- Horror,

- Science fiction,

- Mystery,

- Drama,

- Tragedy,

- Supernatural

5. Summary - Please included a summary. It doesn't have to be detailed but if you want your request written I'll need a summary.

6. Details - If there are any specific details you'd like in your one-shot, please put this in on your request. Seriously there may be something you enjoy to read whilst reading about the sex scenes in fanfictions. This can be anything from positions to dirty talk. honestly, let me know, it doesn't make me uncomfortable and I won't judge you, after all, I write these for YOU! My only objection is too extreme BDSM! Bondage is fine and light discipline (nothing cruel and seriously rough to the point where it's practically rape), Submissive/Dominant is also fine but please can we have the female as the dominant occasionally. And I'm afraid absolutely no Sadism/Masochism.

7. Set-up - So when you request a one-shot, if you could review it like this it would be a massive help because it keeps things clear in my mind.

Rating:

Pairing:

Genres:

Summary:

Extra Detail: (You don't have to fill this section in if you don't need/want to.)

Anyway, so that's it. Please review a one-shot! There will be times when requests are open or closed so please look out for that.

**REQUESTS OPEN!**


	2. Ross and Laura - Encouragement

**Requested by: I love music**

Ross Lynch was pacing frantically in his dressing room and running a hand through his hair.

It was early on a Wednesday morning, noticeable due to the orange glow emitting from the dazzling sunrise. It was in fact too early.

Ross, on his nerves and anticipation for today arrived at the studio two hours early. No one else had yet got her, none of his co-stars or any of the backstage crew.

Why the incredibly cool and obviously suave Ross Lynch was in a fumbling mess you may ask? Well, today was the day that Ross would have to kiss Laura for the episode they were currently shooting 'Last Chances & Last Dances.'

Ross was both excited and nervous to kiss Laura. Excited because Laura Marano occupied a large portion of his heart and he may or may not want to hand it to her. Nervous because he was afraid he might be unable to stop himself from pressing her into a wall and fucking her hard against it. This would undeniably ruin their friendship, which he refused to have happen.

Ross was so caught up in his nervous pondering that he failed to notice the petit brunette that peered into his dressing room.

"Ross? Are you alright?" Laura asked, concern for her friend after observing him pace the room frantically.

Ross jumped, alarmed by the sudden voice, however her appearance seemed to calm him a little.

"Oh, sorry Laura! What are you doing here so early?" He questioned, curiosity and confusion coated his hazel eyes.

"Well, you know that Vanessa always gives me a lift to the studio before she goes to her own set?" At his nod she continued. "Ness had to be on set much earlier this morning so she dropped me off early." Laura explained simply before frowning slightly. "Wait, shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?"

"Oh, well... I uhhh, I couldn't sleep much last night so I figured I may as well come down to the studio." Ross replied, not quite meeting her inquisitive gaze.

Laura nodded slowly before realisation dawned on her face and Ross internally panicked at it, fearing she had worked something out.

"Wait! You didn't answer my question!" Laura complained, frowning at Ross.

"Oh really? What was that then?" Ross acted as if he didn't know what she was talking about. He stared at looked at her and innocent look in his eyes.

He hated lying to Laura, that's why he didn't want her asking him if he was okay again. If she did he'd have to lie.

"Don't play dumb Ross." Laura responded sounding both frustrated and aggravated. "When I came here you were pacing around the room like mad... What's wrong Ross?" Laura asked again, the concern evident on her face.

Ross' shoulders slumped and he collapsed onto the couch. He hung is head slightly as he sat on the sofa, knowing that lying to her would be futile.

"I'm just nervous, that's all." Ross mumbled but Laura heard him. She walked up to him and collapsed onto the sofa next to him.

"What are you nervous about?" She asked, almost timidly.

"About today, and our... kiss." Ross trailed off nervously. He was pretty ashamed that he was a hopeless mess yet concerned the confident sex God, meanwhile his co-star was calm and collected yet she was typically known for being the beautiful but tentative one.

"Oh! Well, what's there to be nervous about. We've kissed for the show before." Laura attempted to reason and placate his fear filled mind.

"I know! But all of this one is going to be filmed in clear view of the camera, and I don't know... I guess I'm just worried I'm gonna fuck it up or something." Ross finished, his head hung dejectedly.

Laura was shocked that her friend beside her, the man that was considered America's teen heartthrob, was worried about kissing his dorky co-star.

Suddenly an idea formed in her head and she smiled sneakily.

"Maybe you just need some encouragement Ross?" Laura suggested innocently.

"I guess." Ross replied half heartedly. "But what am I gonna get some encouragement from?"

Laura grinned before placing her hand on his thigh, letting her index finger dance across his fabric covered leg and create intimate little patterns. Ross head snapped up to look at her, bewilderment veiling his honeyed eyes.

"Laura? What are you do-"

"Maybe you shouldn't be asking what you could get encouragement from." Laura interrupted. "But rather whom you could get encouragement from."

With that Laura placed her hand on his semi-hard crotch and squeezed lightly. The action had his dick rising rapidly to full hardness and Ross tipped his head back and groaned as the blood rushed to his engorged cock.

Laura quickly moved to straddle him, smiling shyly now. She nibbled on her teeth as her body registered the heat and feel of his manhood against her womanhood.

"And who might that be?" Ross suddenly spoke with a lewd grin, referring to the last sentence she uttered, as he realised that the love of his life and the most beautiful woman in the world was currently sat astride him and her clothed pussy was pressed against his very obvious hard on.

"I think I've already made that fairly obvious." Laura whispered seductively into his ear. Ross shivered as her hot breath caressed his skin and his flesh prickled with a fiery heat.

"Maybe you should make it more obvious because I have no idea who you're talking about." Ross replied smugly, the wide grin on his face depicting that he knew full well who would give him the necessary encouragement he needed.

Laura only smirked back before letting her hand travel from his pecs down his abdominals to his bulge.

"How about I suck your big cock?" Laura whispered lewdly into his ear before nibbling on his ear lobe. She began to stroke his clothed dick whilst simultaneously sucking his earlobe into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it.

Ross emitted a groan that was incredibly close to a growl.

"How would you like that baby?" Laura muttered against his ear before licking the shell of his ear languidly.

"Laura." He gasped, unable to believe this was happening.

"Answer me baby." Laura demanded but in a seductive voice, the hand that wasn't stroking his cock went to play with the buttons of his plaid shirt.

"Please baby! Please suck my dick." Ross begged.

Laura smirked sinuously before raking her fingernails down his pecs and abs with one hand as the other continued to stroke him. She left his lap before getting to her knees in-between his legs.

"I can't wait to suck your cock Ross." Laura moaned before unzipping and unbuttoning his pants. Ross lifted his hips as Laura pulled them off and threw then to some random location she cared not about at the present time.

She let her hands trail up the inside of his thighs, her red fingernails raking the skin slightly. Suddenly she pitched forward and licked his cock with his boxers still on before sucking on him. Needing to taste him she yanked his briefs down his legs.

Ross penis sprang from the restricting material and Laura stared at it in awe. His cock was large, swollen and pre-cum was oozing from the slit on the head. Laura licked her lips in delight, desperate to taste him.

Laura wrapped her petit hand around the base of his dick and began pumping, occasionally tugging upwards or pulling it slightly. She made certain that her fingertips or the heel of her hand were pressing into the veins running up the side of his penis.

Ross was groaning madly at the feel of her hot hand squeezing and jerking his dick, but he was craving her mouth.

As if answering his silent prayers, Laura placed a slow lick on the top of his cock, lapping at the pre-cum she discovered there. Finding that she enjoyed it she placed the head in her warm, wet mouth and circled the head of his dick with her tongue also flicking the underside of the head. Simultaneously, Laura's hand remained pumping his shaft as her other hand rested on his thigh.

She paused her hand movements on his dick, letting her hand remain wrapped around his shaft at the base as she wrapped her lips tightly around his head before pumping up and down his shaft.

"Laura." Ross moaned as her mouth feasted on his cock, her tongue sliding up and down the underside of his shad deliciously as she continuously bobbed on his dick.

"Oh fuck baby! You love my cock don't you Laur! Shit! You're a dirty cockslut who'd do anything for my dick." Ross vulgar language had Laura's panties soaking wet. She moaned around his penis as arousal hummed in her veins.

"Holy shit baby! You're a naughty girl Laura. Does my dirty talk turn you on? Does it get your tight little pussy all wet for me. Oh fuck baby. Take my cock! Suck it like a slut." Ross growled in a husky voice, dripping with desire.

Laura, oddly compelled by his talking tightened her lips around his cock, hollowed her cheeks and sucked, creating a delightful suction on his penis.

Ross' hips bucked upwards, he loved her mouth on him, especially when he looked down and saw her gazing up at him, testing his reaction with an innocence coating her chocolate eyes.

"Fuck! Yeah baby! Ke-Keep going Laur! Oh shit, suck that dick!" Ross growled, completely consumed by pleasure.

His hand weaved into her hair and lightly tugged on it. The unexplainable pleasure the action brought Laura sent a wave of arousal straight to Laura's pussy. She moaned erotically, needing her own release.

That ended everything for Ross. Laura's erotic moan elicited vibrations around his dick and caused the tangled coil in his stomach to snap.

"Yeah baby, right there!" Ross moaned. His semen spurting from his cock and straight into her mouth.

Panting, Ross came down from his bliss as Laura cleaned up his cock, leaving a thin sheen of saliva.

Droplets of sweat rested on his forehead, his cheeks tinted pink, his mouth gaping open as he captured every ounce of oxygen he could get.

Once he had retained his bearings he tugged Laura back up into his lap, straddling his hips.

"Now is it obvious?" Laura questioned, smiling smugly.

"Definitely." Ross whispered, inches from her lips. With that said, their lips collided in a passionate kiss.

His tongue swiftly sought her mouth and his tongue slid wet against hers. Moaning and panting and the smack of lips was all that could be heard in his dressing room.

Laura soon began to grind her clothed pussy against his naked penis, their hips kneading as she rocked back and forth.

"Ugh, Laura." Ross groaned breathlessly. He started striping her of her clothes, pulling her top off and unclasping her bra. He fondled with them briefly, squeezing the juicy flesh and pinching and pulling on her erect tits.

"Ross." Laura moaned against his ear, eliciting a shiver down his spine.

His hands left her breasts, traveling northward towards her pants. He swiftly unbuttoned and unzipped her trousers before she stood up pushed them and her panties down her long, creamy legs.

Once naked he stared at her in awe.

"Like what you see baby?" Laura whispered huskily.

"I fucking love it." Ross growled before pulling her back onto his lap.

He brought a hand down to her pussy and began to slowly circle her clit. Instantly her hips were bucking upwards, desperately searching for friction as a sinful smile curved his lips.

"Do you want me to fuck you Laura?" Ross asked, smugly. Laura shook her head in rejection and Ross instantly deflated. Before he could say anything, Laura put her lips close to his ear, breathing raggedly.

"I don't want you to fuck me, because I want to fuck you Ross." Laura whispered seductively.

Ross immediately groaned deeply, nodding his head frantically.

"Yes. Please baby! Ride me!" Ross begged.

Laura grabbed the base of his dick and positioned herself above him before impaling herself with his big cock. She slide down his cock, taking in every inch of him.

They both moaned, tossing their heads back in pleasure as she settled on him.

"Ugh, oh baby, so fucking tight."

"Oh, it feels so good."

With that, Laura began to bounce up and down on Ross' dick and her hands sought purchase on his pecs.

"Ross." Laura whimpered quietly, consumed by pleasure.

She began to roll her hips, increasing the friction and Ross groaned in delight at her action.

"Ride me baby, ride me so fucking hard." He groaned, not quite sure this was happening, the love of his life straddling his hips and enjoying his cock. Her boobs were bouncing with her movements and he quickly engulfed one with his mouth, feeling her hardened nipple on his tongue.

"Your cock Ross, it's so big. I love it baby." Laura whispered lewdly into his ear.

Suddenly, Ross began to meet her every thrust and Ross watched as his dick pulled out of her and he could see her juices coating his dick before it sheathed itself back into her pussy.

Ross was close, and he knew he needed to get her to her release, and soon as he was at risk of blowing his whole load into her.

He brought his hand back to her clit and began to play with it. Immediately the rolls of her hips and her steady thrusts became more sloppy as she neared her climax.

"Yes! YES! I'm so close baby! I'm nearly there!" Laura practically screamed.

"Yeah, that's it baby! Ride my dick!" Ross groaned. "Say my name baby."

"Ross, Ross, Ross, ROSS! Yes, I'm there baby, right... There!" Laura cried, throwing her head back as her pussy squeezed his dick. "Fuck, baby!"

With that, the coil in her stomach released and her climax washed over her. Her cum pouring all over Ross' dick.

Her orgasm along with her cursing brought his climax on.

"Fuck yeah baby! Right there! Ugh, LAURA!" He cried, his cum spurting deep into Laura as he orgasmed.

They both rode out their climaxes before slumping back. Laura let herself collapse into Ross' chest as Ross slumped against the sofa. Sweat lingered in their steamy bodies, moulding them together.

"So, are you feeling encouraged now?" Laura asked, smiling with both tiredness and smugness.

"Most certainly." Ross replied grinning. They allowed the silence to float about the room, basking in their post-coital state.

"You know, we should do this again." Ross suggested, gently stroking Laura's silken hair and smooth back. "Except next time, we should, you know... Maybe do it after a date." Ross stumbled and stuttered.

Laura pulled away slightly to look him in the eyes, and instantly she recognised love and fear.

"I'd love that." Laura responded, smiling brightly.

**REQUESTS OPEN!**


	3. Austin and Ally - Stress Relief

**Requested by: tommy k**

Austin Moon was sat in a wooden chair backstage, bouncing his leg up and down in nervousness.

He was scheduled to preform in an hour however the silence of his dressing room contributed negatively to the raging nervous that bubbled in his stomach. And so, Austin vacated a random chair tucked away in a dark corner backstage, watching all sorts of different people rushing around frantically.

He was feeling uncharacteristically nervous for his performance today. He assumed it was due to the fact that he had never played for a crowd this large before. He could hear the fans already filling the arena talking animatedly amongst each other, or singing along loudly to the music that was blasted from the speakers to provide some entertainment before the main act took to the stage. Others were already screaming for him, chanting his name and encouraging him to preform.

However today, the loud chants and screaming were having the opposite effect, he kind of wanted to slump in a corner and never leave, which was in affect what he was currently doing.

He began to reprimand himself. He was a 21 year old rockstar whom had been performing for numbers of years now. Admittedly, it was only with his latest release that his fame expanded an extortionate amount. His latest song had blasted him into the charts and suddenly he was known across the globe and his face was plastered on magazines everywhere. He himself was struggling to keep track of his hectic schedule that seemed to explode and the fame he was rapidly gaining.

This was his his first concert after his chart topping release. He had anticipated more fans, but not nearly as many as this.

"Austin Moon?" A feminine voice called.

Sighing, he got to his feet before ambling almost aimlessly towards the direction of the unknown voice. he stepped out into a corridor and away from his dark secluded space, grateful he had found it due to the chaos that currently surrounded him.

"Mr Moon?" She called again, although this time a hint of fear and impatience in her voice.

He continued to walk towards the voice. He turned the corner and collided with something.

Make that a someone.

A very beautiful someone.

"Mr Moon?" She asked again once she had regained her balance, her tone conveyed confusion.

He realised then why her voice had sounded so familiar. They had been introduced once he had arrived at the venue. Her name was Ally Dawson and she was the stage manager. He recalled thinking she was very beautiful upon meeting her, however the dimly lit room of their introduction hadn't given the true extent of her beauty enough justice. He was in utter awe of her, completely speechless.

"You'll be on in an hour." She continued once she noticed he wasn't replying. Upon further investigation she could see that his hypnotising hazel eyes held a rather frenzied look. "Are you alright?" She asked, her expression morphing into concern.

Austin who had adjusted slightly to the beautiful creature nodded tiredly.

"Yeah just... Nervous. I've never preformed for an audience this big." Austin spilled, not sure why he was spilling his emotions and feelings (which was something he generally had a hard time doing) to a woman he hardly knew. Although, he suspected it had something to do with said woman.

She gave him a comforting smile and placed a hand on his shoulder. He tried to ignore the tingles that shot up his arm at the touch, even if it was through his clothes.

"You'll be fine. I know it." Her comforting words provided some warmth to him and calmed his sizzling nervous a little but he was still panicking a ridiculous amount.

"I don't know... There are so many people out there and it's stressing me out." Austin replied, a nervous frown stitched onto his face.

Ally bit her lip nervously before glancing over both her shoulders, checking the corridor for anyone and then grabbing his hand and pulling him into the closest room. She swiftly tugged him inside before closing and locking the door.

Austin shivered, incapable to stop the arousal that electrified his veins at the sound of the lock. He turned to look at her, her beautiful face held a sinful look, full of want and need.

She stalked up to him, like a predator would it's prey.

"W-What are you doing?" Austin stuttered. Ally, however, didn't answer, her lips curved in a seductive smile.

Once she was standing in front of him she put her hands on his shoulders.

"Well, you did say you were stressed. And I can't have anyone take the stage so... Tense." Ally whispered lewdly, everything about her turning him on. She lightly squeezed his shoulders as she emphasised 'tense' and Austin had to bit his lip to refuse the groan exit of his mouth. "So let me be your stress relief." She purred before pulling away from his ear and biting her lip, ensuring he could see it.

This time, Austin let slip the groan he had been dying to release. His head drooped forward and his forehead rested on her shoulder as she began to knead his, at a blissfully slow pace.

"Ugh!" He moaned as he allowed her to massage him.

"Hmmm." She hummed letting her hands wander to his arms which hung limply at his side. She ran her hands up and down his biceps, pressing gently. "These big, strong muscles, their so rigid and stiff..." Ally let one hand grip his bicep meanwhile the other travelled stealthily down his torso. "Especially this..." Ally groped his cock over his jeans. "Hard, thick cock. I'm going to need to give a lot of my attention on this." Ally roughly squeezed his cock.

"Ally!" He groaned.

She began to stroke his cock over his clothes, pumping up and down. With his head still on her shoulder and his mouth inches from her slender neck, Austin was grunting and moaning as his stomach clenching, desperate for release. His hands now grinned her waist.

"How would you like me to get this delicious thing to relax baby?" Ally asked in mock innocence. "With my hand, mouth... or pussy?" She continued, whispering the final two words into his ear.

"Fuck, Ally!" He groaned, the pleasure deeming him unable to reply with a suitable answer.

She tightened her grip on his dick and pumped a little harder, eliciting a half gasp, half groan from Austin.

"Pussy! I want my cock in your tight, warm, wet pussy. Please!" He begged, to aroused to feel embarrassed about practically grovelling.

Suddenly she pushed him back, his calfs met with a cushioned object before he collapsed on what he noticed was a sofa.

"Just sit back and relax baby! I'm gonna make you feel good." Ally whispered seductively whilst walking slowly, swinging her hips hypnotically, towards his seated position.

Once she was standing before him she slowly unbuttoned her blouse, teasing and torturing him. Soon her t-shirt and skinny jeans were gone and so she was left in her red lace bra and thong set. Austin sat, eyes wide and fists clenched in an effort to refrain himself from ripping the last two pieces of scrappy material from her luscious body.

With a seductive smile her hand traveled to the bra straps where she pulled them down slowly, keeping her sexy gaze glued to his. Then she unclasped her bra and it fell from her body revealing her breasts.

Austin dug his hands into the fabric of the sofa and is heart stuttered before eating frantically.

Her hands then slowly traveled to the waist band of her thong, which she tugged on slightly but didn't pull down her legs.

"I thought I'd leave you the fun of taking these off." Ally said in a lewd whisper. "But first, take off your shirt."

Austin instantly obliged, he tugged off his shirt and threw it to some random location.

"Mmm! You're so sexy Austin." Ally whispered, smiling seductively at him as she let her finger travel from his pecs to the waist band of his jeans. She pulled on them roughly.

"These'll have to go too baby."

Austin swiftly stood and yanked down his jeans, letting them pool at his feet. Without lingering he kicked them into the corner of the room.

"And you're boxers baby."

He obeyed yet again like a obedient puppy and it's master.

She then gently pushed him back onto the couch in a sitting position.

She quickly kneeled between his knees and started stroking his hardened cock, her mouth inches from him.

"Mmm, you're cock's so big. I can't wait to ride it, too feel it slide in and out of my dripping pussy. But first, I want to taste it. Can I taste it baby?" Ally asked, gazing up at him through her eyelashes and he almost came right there.

"Fuck. Please baby." Austin groaned, lifting his hips up.

Ally smiled seductively but said nothing as she licked the pre-cum off of the tip. She then swirled her tongue around the head before pumping her mouth down to the base of his dick, deep thraoting him. She relaxed her throat to extinguish the force of the gag reflex. She started pumping him with her mouth, quickly growing addicted to his dick.

"Ugh, Ally! Shit baby! Yeah, suck my dick." Austin groaned, loving her warm, wet mouth around his dick.

Suddenly, Ally hollowed her cheeks, tightened her lips and sucked on his dick, like a lollipop, creating a suction on his dick.

"FUCK! Ally! Yeah, keep doing that!" He groaned, desperate to climax. He tipped his head back, moaning continuously and wrapped a hand into her long, mocha locks.

Then, she pulled off, smiling seductively up at him as he whined at the loss. His dick still coated in her saliva.

"I want you to cum in my pussy." She breathed into his ear.

Austin snapped and emitted a husky growl and pulled her onto his lap, her straddling hip hips. Her thing covered pussy pressed against his cock. Ally began to gently rock her hips, ensuring her covered slit was sliding up and down the underside of his dick.

Austin moaned, so needy for her.

"Take my panties off Austin." Ally ordered, her commanding tone turning him on impossibly more.

He nodded vigorously before yanking at the lacy fabric and with a satisfying rip the material left her body. His finger immediately latched on to her clit, circling it with a light pressure but fast, almost desperate.

Moaning, Ally grabbed his dick, pumping it up and down.

"Ride me Ally! Please ride me baby! Ride me fast and hard! I want to feel your pussy!" He begged, too aroused to be embarrassed about his pleading.

Ally nodded her head frantically, now just as needy as him. The ache in her pussy to strong to ignore.

She positioned herself above his dick before sliding down, him penetrating her for the first time.

They both moaned simultaneously as Ally singled down on his dick, her wetness allowing for easy penetrations.

"Fuck Ally, so good... So fucking tight." He groaned, clenching his hands into fists, attempting to refrain himself from pounding up into her.

Once Ally had adjusts and settled atop him, she slowly began to roll her hips into his, creating a blissful friction.

Soon, she was rocking against him, moaning, mewling, whining and writhing, letting the pleasure consume her.

"Austin, Austin, Austin." His name left her mouth in a long continuous stream, chanting it loudly for everyone to hear.

"Fuuuuck... Ally! Shit, keep doing that baby!" He moaned.

Suddenly Austin began to buck his hips up to her frantic rocking. His hips crashing into hers.

"AUSTIN!" She cried, throwing her head back and panting as his thrusts added depth.

"Fuck yeah, give it to me baby." He moaned, grabbing her hips and speeding up their movements.

Ally's head was still tipped back, her hair tumbling down her back and her mouth opened in pleasure.

"Fuck baby... so good... so... FUCK!"

"Yes, Austin! Yes baby, right there, fuck me right there!" She cried desperate for her release. The coil in her stomach on the brink of loosening entirely.

"You like that? Ugh, fuck baby! Cum for me! Give it to me!" He groaned, his voice deep and husky!

"YES! AUSTIN! I'm there, I'm coming!" She cried as her orgasm hit her, her juices leaking onto his dick.

"Oh fuck! Oh shit baby! I'm there too! Fuck, I'm cumming! ALLY!" He followed, shooting his seed up into her.

She collapsed onto his chest, coming down from her high, her hot, heavy breath tickling his neck.

"Fuck! That was incredibly." He said, both awestruck and slightly smug.

"Mmmm! Can't disagree with that." She replied before kissing him softly on the mouth. "You feeling significantly de-stressed Austin?"

"Mmhmm." He nodded, grinning down at her. "How about after my concert, you come over to my apartment and I'll give you a thank you for relieving me of my stress?" Austin asked, a little nervous.

"I'm sure we can work something out." She answered, smiling brightly up at him and the air in his lungs suddenly disappeared. Suddenly her eyes widened as panic overtook her.

"Shit! Fuck! Shit." She cried, leaping off of him and collecting her clothes.

"What? What's wrong?" Austin asked, nervously, feeling himself also start to panic as he watched frantically run around.

"You're on stage in about 10 minutes, you have to hurry." She cried.

"Shit!" He responded, his eyes also widening before leaping up and gathering his clothes also.

"Shit, have you seen my panties Austin?" Ally asked, desperate.

Suddenly, a mischievous look consumed his features and he grinned wickedly at her. He delved his hand into his jean pocket before pulling out the lacy red material just enough for her to see before tucking it back in.

Austin leaned into a shocked Ally and whispered huskily into her ear.

"You can have them back tonight. Not that there's much point, seeing as you'll be naked all night." Grinning wickedly, he winked slyly at her before exciting the room, leaving behind a very shocked and suddenly very wet again Ally Dawson.

**REQUESTS CLOSED!**


End file.
